One Way for Marriage
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. A small story on how Yami asks Téa to marry him.


**A/N: Hi guys! I could findly Update! For the story, this is a simple and short one shot about Yami and Téa! Yay! So please read!**

"One Way for Marriage"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yami and Téa

Rated k+

Romance

Summary: one-shot. A small story on how Yami asks Téa to marry him.

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

They laughed as the exited the restaurant, wrapped around in each other's arms. As their laugher faded, each one carried a smile across their face. Sweet memories filled their minds and their grins only increased.

'_I'm lucky to have him._' She thought, resting her head on his shoulder.

'_I'm lucky to have her.'_ He thought, wrapping an arm around her body.

Along the way, Téa's heel broke, causing her to trip. Yami spotted this and gasped. "Téa!" He caught her just as she was about to fall to the ground.

She grinned sheepishly at him. "Thanks."

He returned her smile. "You're welcome." And instead of placing her down, he positioned her so that he was carrying her bride style. She blushed and his grin widened. '_I have to practice._' He thought and continued their walk.

After ten minutes, they spotted a bench and decided to rest, well, at least Yami. Téa gazed down to the ground. "I'm sorry Yami, maybe if I didn't buy these dumb shoes you wouldn't have to carry me."

But he shook his head no in argument. "No, its not your fault and besides I kind of liked holding you." He smiled while she flushed with color.

An awkward silence came upon them and Yami knew it was time. "Téa?" She turned to look at him. "Yes Yami?"

He rose to his feet and stood her up as well.

He gazed fondly at her and brushed the strands of hair off her face. Then he sighed. Téa felt that he was uncomfortable and placed her hand on his. "What is it Yami?" She inquired in a worried tone.

He smiled and began to speak. "Téa, you're very important to me. So important that I can't lose you. I love how you smile and you stare at me. I love your confused and puzzled stare and I love your laugh. I'm fond of your beauty in both looks and soul and you're wonderfully talented. I love how your body moves when you dance and I love it when you place your lips on mine or when you embrace me. I love you completely, both your perfection and flaws, though you have very little of those. I love you so much that I have to ask you this."

He bent down to one knee and pulled out a small squared box.

She gasped happily. "Yami!"

He relieved the beautiful diamond ring from its hiding place. It shined in the box. "Will you marry me?"

Tears flowed down her face and threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He grinned in relief, lifting her up as he spun around in complete happiness. He soon placed her down and gazed lovingly at her. She returned his stare as their lips both met.

(The End)

**A/N: Hi guys! I wasn't joking when I said, short one-shot. Sorry for the mistake, I'm in a hurry. But before you review please vote for which story you would like to read. PLEASE do NOT steal my ideas! Just tell me which one you would like to read; you are allowed to vote for at least four:**

1) You're A Pharaoh?: Pharaoh Atemu simply wanted a vacation to the future but never wanted to end up in the body of cat! Can he face the future, the reincarnation of his arrival, and the feelings of love?

2) Nightmare Creatures: In the middle of the night, Téa finds a strange but wounded creature in her bedroom. They saw it's a nightmare but is he really? Can't he be a dream?

3) Guardian of the Prisoner: She's the prisoner of a mad man, but when a new guard is assigned to protect her, who would have guessed that he would have fallen in love for his creator's future bride?

4) Talent: Téa was the best dancer around, until the new student arrived and beat her; when it was his first dancing game! Her dreams are shattered so can he glue back the pieces and earn her forgiveness.

5) Crimson Darkness and the Hazel Apricot: Two humans; both misunderstood but one was treated far than the other. She released what was hided within him for so long. Could she stop him before he's destroyed?

**Thanks for listening and please review and vote!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
